1973
The year 1973 was a year according to the Christian era. Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Classical music ** 2.2 Popular music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 10 External link (video) Events January * 1 - The United Kingdom, Denmark and Ireland join the EEC. * 6 - The 4 Dutch scouting organizations go together as Scouting Netherlands. * 9 - Willem van Otterloo resigns as conductor of the Residence Orchestra in a performance of the 7th Symphony of Bruckner . * 10 - The comic duo Peppi and Kokki first appeared on the Dutch television. * 15 - US President Nixon announced the suspension of the offensive action against North Vietnam because of progress in peace talks in Paris. * 22 - In the United States recognizes the Supreme Court with the judgments in Doe v Bolton and Roe vs. Wade the right to abortion . * 29 - In the Gelderland Enspijk, the first hostage in the Netherlands instead. ; February * 27 - At a trade union demonstration in the Surinamese capital Paramaribo is Jowini Abaisa shot. ; March * 16 - With the adoption of the Leuenberg Concordie of the Community of Protestant Churches in Europe was founded. Its members are the Lutheran, Reformed and Methodist churches in Europe. * 18 - Netherlands finished second at the ice hockey world championship for C countries in The Hague and promoted together with Norway to the B group. ; April * 2 - In a heavy storm , the radio ship Norderney of Radio Veronica on the beach at Scheveningen thrown. The ship comes to an impasse, the storm -with occasionally orkaankracht- also addresses major damage in Westland. In the Netherlands killed more than three million trees. In Groningen the council meeting is canceled. * 4 - Opening of the World Trade Center in New York . * 7 - Eddy Merckx won the eighth edition of the Amstel Gold Race . * 7 - Luxembourg wins for the second consecutive time the Eurovision Song Contest . Anne-Marie David wins the eighteenth Song Contest with the song to reconnaîtras Tu . Netherlands ends with Ben Cramer in fourteenth place, while Belgium seventeenth and final ends with Nicole & Hugo , who remarkable blue outfits''Baby, baby'' singing. * 15 - For a home crowd the win USSR the ice hockey world championship . * 18 - In The Hague demonstrate 80,000 mainly young people for the legalization of the offshore station Veronica . On the same day, the stranded radio ship refloated and towed back into international waters. * 27 - In Callantsoog is the first nude beach in the Netherlands legalized. ; May * 10 - Invasion of Hutu -rebellen from Rwanda and Tanzania into Burundi . * 18 - Standard reveals the RTT scandal . * 23 - For Avignon is the first Pablo Picasso -expositie opened since his sudden death on April 8 . All 201 paintings which he since 1970 glass are exhibited, thus, the latest just before his death. ; June * 7 - The Eemshaven by Queen Juliana officially opened. * 29 - by the Tutsi 's military-led government of Burundi killed in Tanzania ten Hutu 's. * 30 - The Tour de France start in Scheveningen . ; July * 10 - The Bahamas are independent but remain a member of the Commonwealth of Nations . * 11 - The Council for the Dutch Cultural Community shows the lion of Flanders to the Flemish anthem. * 17 - The Afghan king Zahir Shah being deposed by his cousin Daoud Khan, while he was in Italy undergoing eye surgery. * 18 - When a bus accident in the French Alps are 43 Belgians killed. * 20 - The Spanish cyclist Luis Ocaña won the Tour de France . * 21 - Agreement between the Presidents of Tanzania and Burundi, after mediation by President Mobutu of Zaire . ; August * 1 - State Mommersteeg of Defense purchased the greeting duty off for soldiers. * 23 - Ilie Năstase , the first number one in the world of tennis professionals . ; September * 2 - Netherlands wins in the Wagener Stadium the hockey world championship in the final India defeat after penalty shots. * 11 - In Chile commits the army under General Augusto Pinochet a coup . The democratically elected President Salvador Allende , which lasted a left course, is found dead. ; October * 6 - Egyptian forces stabbing on this Jewish holiday suddenly the Suez Canal over and overwhelm successfully the Israeli Bar-Lev Line. Beginning of the Yom Kippur War . * Syrian forces conquer the Golan Heights . * 12 - The Israeli army recapture the Golan Heights. * 12 - Juan Peron , for the third time, after an exile of 18 years, installed as president of Argentina . His wife Isabel Peron is vice president. * 14 - Army deployed against student demonstration in Thailand : 1577 deaths. King Bhumibol sends military junta way. * 15 - Israeli forces stabbing the Suez Canal over and encircle the Egyptian Third Army. * 17 - Start of the oil crisis . The Arab countries boycotting countries including the Netherlands, as the country Israel supports. * 24 - Cease-fire between Israel and Egypt . ; November * 4 - In the Netherlands, the first car-free Sunday instead caused by the oil crisis . The highways have become extinct and are only used by cyclists and skaters. ; December * 3 - The space probe Pioneer 10 reached the planet Jupiter and sends the first images to Earth. * 11 - Maria Callas takes the Concertgebouw farewell to the Dutch public. * 17 - On this day the bloodiest hijacking hitherto carried out by Palestinians , which covered 32 deaths. The hijacking lasts 16 hours. * 31 - Wim Kan comes first conference with his New Year's Eve on television. 8.8 he scored the highest rating of all time. The corresponding LP go about 300,000 over the counter. ; without date * In the Netherlands, doctors must henceforth three years of specialization follow doctor to be. Music Classical music * January 12 : First performance of Steel symphony of Leonardo Balada * February 14 : First performance of String Quartet no. 4 of Boris Tchaikovsky * April 17 : first performance of Symphony No. 2. of Kalevi Aho Popular music Main article: Music in 1973 Album top 10 # Introspection - Thijs van Leer # Forever and ever - Demis Roussos # Osmonds greatest hits - The Osmonds # 1962 - 1966 - The Beatles # Vicky Leandros - Vicky Leandros # 1967 - 1970 - The Beatles # Billion dollar babies - Alice Cooper # Desperado - The Eagles # All 13 well-Part 5 - Various Artists # Double, two - Boudewijn de Groot Literature * The Australian writer Patrick White receiving the Nobel Prize for Literature * Anton Koolhaas receives the Tollens Price * Crusade in Jeans - Thea Beckman * Heavy Brave stories for the central heating - Lord Heeresma * The Gulag Archipelago - Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn Art * Konkav gerundet (1973)Rupprecht Geiger , Munich Re, Munich Architecture * Sydney Opera House , Architect: Jørn Utzon * The Opera House in the evening Movie Known films of 1973: * Scenes from a marriage * The Spirit of the Beehive Born ; January * 1 - Lahcen Ahansal, Moroccan ultra runner * 1 - Mohamad Ahansal, Moroccan ultra runner * 1 - Shelda Bede , Brazilian beach volleyball star * 1 - Timon Jacobs , Dutch DJ * 1 - Danny Lloyd , American child star, known as the boy from the movie The Shining * 1 - Sascha Plöderl , Austrian racing driver * 1 - DJ Shadow , American DJ and music producer * 2 - Svetlana Boebnenkova , Russian cyclist * 2 - Ján Šipeky , Slovak cyclist * 3 - Mikhail Zaritskiy , Russian footballer Luxembourg * 2 - Ján Šipeky , Slovak cyclist * 4 - Frank Høj , Danish cyclist * 8 - Ronald Hamming , Dutch footballer * 11 - Mark Dudbridge , English darter * 12 - Laurens Looije , Dutch athlete * 14 - Giancarlo Fisichella , Italian racing driver * 14 - Clarinda Sinnige, Dutch hockey star * 15 - Vladislav Bezborodov , Russian football referee * 15 - Tomáš Galásek , Czech footballer * 15 - Emily Levan , American athlete * 16 - Marlies Somers , Dutch voice actress, singer and songwriter * 17 - Cuauhtémoc Blanco , Mexican footballer * 17 - Ayco Duyster , Flemish radio host * 17 - Juan Manuel Peña , Bolivian footballer * 18 - Wouter van der Goes , Dutch DJ * 18 - Makiko Ito , Japanese athlete * 18 - Natascha Grinding , Dutch writer and painter (deceased in 2007 ) * 18 - Regillio Peace , Dutch footballer * 19 - Yevgeny Sadovy , Russian swimmer and multiple Olympic champion * 19 - Takahiro Sunada , Japanese athlete * 20 - Mathilde , Queen of Belgium * 22 - Deon Minor , American athlete * 25 - Elsbeth van Rooy-Vink , Dutch cyclist * 27 - Yoshihide Muroya , Japanese pilot * 31 - Portia de Rossi , Australian actress (including Ally McBeal ) ; February * 1 - Yuri Landman , Dutch musical designer, musician and cartoonist * 2 - Aleksander Tammert , Estonian athlete * 4 - Oscar de la Hoya , American boxer * 5 - Trijntje Oosterhuis , Dutch singer * 6 - Elisabeth Grousselle , French athlete * 10 - Gunn-Rita Dahle , Norwegian mountain biker and cyclist * 12 - Laurens Looije , Dutch athlete * 12 - Gianni Romme , Dutch skater * 12 - Sandra Swennen , Belgian athlete * 13 - Bas Roorda , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 14 - Deena Kastor , American athlete * 15 - Amy Van Dyken , American swimmer * 15 - Sarah Wynter , Australian actress * 16 - Cathy Freeman , Australian athlete * 16 - Andrey Smetsky , Russian racing driver * 18 - Miriam Overdam , Dutch water polo star * 20 - Jostein Grindhaug , Norwegian footballer and football coach * 20 - David Nolens , Belgian writer * 21 - Robert Schörgenhofer , Austrian football referee * 22 - Sandrine André , Flemish actress * 22 - Archil and Shota Arveladze , Georgian football twins * 22 - Philippe Gaumont , French cyclist (deceased in 2013 ) * 22 - Plamen Kralev , Bulgarian racing driver * 22 - Claus Lundekvam , Norwegian footballer * 24 - Grzegorz Gilewski , Polish football referee * 24 - Sonja Oberem , German triathlete and long distance runner * 25 - Gerard Wiekens , Dutch footballer * 26 - Jenny Thompson , American swimmer ; March * 1 - Jack Davenport , British actor * 2 - Max van Heeswijk , Dutch cyclist * 2 - Romāns Vainsteins , Latvian cyclist * 4 - Sabine Rash , Dutch politician * 4 - Len Wiseman , American film director and -scriptschrijver * 5 - Juan Esnaider , Argentine footballer * 5 - Nicole Pratt , Australian tennis star * 7 - Laurent Gane , French track cyclist * 8 - Jeroen Delmee , Dutch hockey * 8 - Lindo Duvall , Dutch radio deejay * 8 - Anneke van Giersbergen , Dutch singer ( The Gathering ) * 9 - Jakob Piil , Danish cyclist * 10 - Eva Herzigova , Czech model and actress * 12 - Jones Mwewa , Zambian footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 13 - Edgar Davids , Dutch football player * 13 - Eloy de Jong , Dutch pop singer * 13 - Tomasz Rząsa , Polish footballer * 14 - Evert Kreuzenstein , Dutch strength athlete * 17 - Caroline Corr , Irish drummer * 17 - David Seco , Spanish rider field * 19 - Magnus Hedman , Swedish football goalkeeper * 19 - Simmone Jade Mackinnon , Australian actress (including McLeod's Daughters ) * 19 - Sergei Makarov , Russian athlete * 20 - Yvon Jaspers , Dutch television presenter and actress * 22 - Lee Troop , Australian athlete * 23 - Jerzy Dudek , Polish footballer * 23 - Milorad Mažić , Serbian football referee * 23 - Rudy van Wessel , Dutch chess * 24 - Jacek Bąk , Polish footballer * 24 - Steve Corica , Australian footballer * 24 - Mette Jacobsen , Danish swimmer * 24 - Danielle Overgaag , Dutch television presenter and cyclist * 24 - Jim Parsons , American actor * 25 - Admir Adžem , Bosnian footballer * 26 - Ryan Bolton , American triathlete * 27 - Joan Horrach , Spanish cyclist * 27 - Pablo Pozo , Chilean soccer referee * 28 - Björn Kuipers , Dutch football referee * 29 - Marc Overmars , Dutch football player * 29 - tom saintfiet , Belgian footballer and football coach * 30 - Maaike Cafmeyer , Flemish actress (including Sex Peacock ) * 30 - Jan Koller , Czech footballer * 30 - Kareem Streete-Thompson , Kaaimaneilands athlete ; April * 1 - Rachel Maddow , American presenter and political commentator * 1 - Oscar Moens , Dutch soccer goalie * 1 - Ferdi Vierklau , Dutch footballer * 2 - Roselyn Sanchez , Puerto Rican actress and model * 4 - Loris Capirossi , Italian motorcycle racer * 4 - Peter Hoekstra , Dutch footballer * 4 - Sven Vermant , Belgian footballer * 5 - Pharrell Williams , American musician * 6 - Edith van Dijk , Dutch marathon swimmer * 7 - Joshua Chelanga , Kenyan athlete * 9 - Kenan Durmuşoğlu , Turkish-Dutch footballer * 9 - Bart Goor , Belgian footballer * 10 - Roberto Carlos , Brazilian footballer * 10 - Sam Gooris , Belgian singer * 12 - Roberto Ayala , Argentine footballer * 12 - Esmée de la Bretonière , Dutch actress * 12 - Robert Jensen , Dutch radio and television presenter * 12 - Christian Panucci , Italian footballer * 13 - Marcin Borski , Polish football referee * 13 - Nicolas Jalabert , French cyclist * 15 - Jeroen Dubbeldam , Dutch rider * 15 - Robert Scheidt , Brazilian sailor * 16 - Akon , Senegalese-American artist * 17 - Ross Aloisi , Australian footballer * 19 - Tzipora Obziler , Israeli tennis star * 21 - Jonathan N'Senga , Belgian athlete * 24 - Toomas Tohver , Estonian footballer * 24 - Remco van der Veen , Dutch model and television presenter * 26 - Stephanie Graf , an Austrian athlete * 26 - Reinder Hendriks , Dutch footballer * 28 - Pedro Pauleta , Portuguese footballer * 29 - David Belle , French athlete, founder of parkour * 30 - Michael Blaudzun , Danish cyclist ; May * 2 - Richard Schuil , Dutch volleyball * 3 - Michael Reiziger , Dutch footballer * 3 - Peter Windt , Dutch hockey * 4 - Guillermo Barros Schelotto , Argentine footballer * 4 - Gustavo Barros Schelotto , Argentine footballer * 4 - Adilson Kindlemann , Brazilian pilot * 5 - Tina Yothers , American actress (including Family Ties ) and singer * 7 - Paolo Savoldelli , Italian cyclist * 9 - Tegla Loroupe , Kenyan athlete * 10 - Richard Liesveld , Dutch football referee * 10 - Wayne Mardle , English darter * 10 - Rüştü Reçber , Turkish footballer * 11 - Aaron Haroon Rashid , British-Pakistani musician and film producer * 11 - Tsuyoshi Ogata , Japanese athlete * 11 - Sabine Völker , German skater * 12 - Arik Benado , Israeli footballer * 12 - Nancy Binay , Filipino senator * 12 - Kira Bulten , Dutch swimmer * 14 - Natalie Appleton , British singer (include All Saints ) * 14 - Mike van de Goor , Dutch volleyball * 15 - Francine Krieg , Dutch painter * 17 - Sasha Alexander , American actress * 17 - Michiel de Jong , Dutch actor * 18 - Saskia Mulder , Dutch actress * 19 - Dario Franchitti , Scottish racing driver * 21 - Rik Reinerink , Dutch cyclist * 23 - Viveka Babajee , Indian model (deceased in 2010 ) * 23 - Mirjam Sterk , Dutch politician ( CDA ) * 24 - Dannes Coronel , Ecuadorian footballer * 24 - Jill Johnson , Swedish singer * 24 - Steffen Kjærgaard , Norwegian cyclist * 24 - Kevin Livingston , American cyclist * 24 - Roeslana Lyzjytsjko , Ukrainian singer and politician * 24 - Peter Heine Nielsen , Danish chess * 24 - Vladimír Šmicer , Czech footballer * 25 - Mikel Odriozola , Spanish fast walker * 25 - Tomasz Zdebel , German-Polish footballer * 28 - Paolo Amodio , Luxembourg footballer * 28 - Oleg Kornilenko , Kazakh footballer * 28 - Lionel Letizi , French footballer * 29 - Alpay Özalan , Turkish footballer * 30 - Tokhir Batajev , commander of the resistance in Chechnya (deceased in 2007 ) * 30 - David Fernández , Spanish football referee * 30 - Eline Jurg , Dutch bobsled star * 31 - Dominique Monami , Belgian tennis star ; June * 1 - Frederik Deburghgraeve , Belgian swimmer * 1 - Heidi Klum , German supermodel * 2 - Marko Kristal , Estonian footballer and football coach * 2 - Anja Smolders , Belgian athlete * 3 - Ferri Somogyi , Dutch actor (including Good times, bad times ) * 4 - Greg van Hest , Dutch athlete * 5 - Gella Vandecaveye , Belgian judoka * 6 - Benamar Meskine , Algerian boxer * 7 - Nihad Hrustanbegovic , Dutch-Bosnian accordionist * 8 - Erick Overveen , Dutch writer * 8 - Radu Rebeja , Moldavian footballer * 10 - Faith Evans , American singer * 13 - Alejandra García , Argentine athlete * 15 - Tore Andre Flo , Norwegian footballer * 16 - Jan Maarten Heideman , Dutch marathon skater * 16 - Nikos Machlas , Greek footballer * 18 - Lesmond Prinsen , Dutch footballer * 19 - Luke Kibet , Kenyan athlete * 19 - Nâdiya , French singer * 21 - Fedja van Huêt , Dutch actor * 21 - Juliette Lewis , US actress (including Natural Born Killers ) * 22 - Craig Alexander , Australian triathlete * 24 - Milouska Meulens , Dutch presenter * 25 - Jamie Redknapp , English footballer * 28 - Adrián Annus , Hungarian athlete * 28 - Andre Lange , German bobsledder * 28 - Regillio Simons , Dutch footballer * 29 - George Hincapie , American cyclist ; July * 3 - Jorge Andrés Boero , Argentinian motorcycle racer (deceased in 2012 ) * 3 - Orhan Kaya , Turkish-Dutch politician * 5 - Marcus Allbäck , Swedish footballer * 5 - Róisín Murphy , Irish singer * 6 - Luis Colaço , Portuguese cyclist * 6 - Giorgi Kinkladze , Georgian footballer * 6 - Takafumi Ogura , Japanese footballer * 7 - Roland Schaack , Luxembourg footballer and football coach * 8 - Joseph Kožlej , Slovak footballer * 11 - Konstantinos Kenteris , Greek athlete and Olympic champion ( 2000 ) * 11 - Joeri Stoffels , Dutch water polo * 12 - Christian Vieri , Italian footballer * 13 - Roberto Martínez , Spanish footballer and football coach * 16 - Stefano Garzelli , Italian cyclist * 17 - Claudia Riegler , Austrian snowboarder * 19 - Xander the Buisonjé , Dutch singer * 20 - Crown Prince Haakon of Norway * 20 - Claudio Reyna , American football player * 21 - Berhane Adere , Ethiopian athlete * 21 - Alexandre Comisetti , Swiss footballer * 23 - Monica Lewinsky , American ex-intern in the White House * 25 - Carolyn Brouwer , Dutch sailor * 25 - Dani Filth , English singer ( Cradle of Filth ) * 25 - Ingrid Van Rensbergen , Flemish actress * 26 - Kate Beckinsale , British actress * 27 - Erik Nys , Belgian athlete * 29 - Stephen Dorff , American actor * 30 - Markus Näslund , Swedish hockey player ; August * 1 - Veerle Dejaeghere , Belgian athlete * 1 - Vincent Van Quickenborne , Flemish politician * 2 - Daniele Nardello , Italian cyclist * 2 - Susie O'Neill , Australian swimmer * 5 - Karina Mertens , Flemish actress * 6 - Stuart O'Grady , Australian cyclist * 7 - Colin Lloyd , English darter * 7 - Els Van Laethem , Belgian singer * 10 - Lisa Raymond , American tennis player * 11 - Kristin Armstrong , American cyclist * 12 - Joseba Beloki , Spanish cyclist * 13 - Britt Van Der Borght , Flemish actress * 13 - Mara Yamauchi , British athlete * 14 - Jared Borgetti , Mexican footballer * 14 - Jimmy Muindi , Kenyan athlete * 14 - Augustine Okocha , Nigerian footballer * 14 - Kieren Perkins , Australian swimmer * 16 - Tracy Looze-Hargreaves , Australian-Dutch triathlete * 16 - Milan Rapaić , Croatian footballer * 19 - Crown Princess Mette-Marit of Norway * 19 - Marco Materazzi , Italian footballer * 19 - Ján Valach , Slovak cyclist * 21 - Koji Fukushima , Japanese cyclist * 21 - Thomas Hickersberger , Austrian footballer * 23 - Ignacio Tuhuteru , Dutch footballer * 24 - Inge de Bruijn , Dutch swimmer * 25 - Bas van Dooren , Dutch cyclist * 27 - Dietmar Hamann , German footballer * 29 - Boris van der Ham , Dutch politician ( D66 ) * 29 - Olivier Jacque , French motorcycle racer * 30 - Dave Draijer , Dutch baseball * 30 - Hubert Sauvage , Belgian architect * 31 - Régis Genaux , Belgian footballer and football coach (deceased in 2008 ) * 31 - Rogier Postma , Dutch presenter * 31 - Cécile Vinke , Dutch hockey star ; September * 2 - Matthew Dunn , Australian swimmer * 2 - Savo Milosevic , Serbian footballer * 2 - Mark Shield , Australian football referee * 3 - Jeroen van Koningsbrugge , Dutch actor * 4 - Dominique Arnold , American athlete * 4 - Lidia Simon , Romanian athlete * 5 - Cystine Carreon , Dutch-Filipino actress and musical star * 5 - Rose McGowan , American actress * 8 - Jonathan Leshnoff , American composer * 10 - Mark Huizinga , Dutch judoka * 10 - Nance , Dutch singer and television host * 10 - Ghada Shouaa , Syrian athlete * 11 - Bas de Jong , Dutch water polo * 12 - Darren Campbell , British athlete * 12 - Jack Rosendaal , Dutch athlete * 12 - Paul Walker , American actor (deceased in 2013 ) * 13 - Christine Arron , French athlete * 13 - Fabio Cannavaro , Italian footballer * 13 - Sabine King , Dutch actress (including Good times, bad times ) * 13 - Nicole Stevenson , Canadian athlete * 14 - Nas , American rapper * 16 - Camiel Eurlings , Dutch politician and minister * 16 - Alexander Vinokourov , Kazakh cyclist * 17 - Anastacia , American singer * 17 - Alberto Chaíça , Portuguese athlete * 17 - Demis Nikolaidis , Greek footballer * 17 - Petter Rudi , Norwegian footballer * 18 - Dario Frigo , Italian cyclist * 19 - Jose Azevedo , Portuguese cyclist * 20 - Mohammed Allach , Moroccan-Dutch footballer * 20 - Miroslav Hyll , Slovak footballer * 20 - Andrei Kivilev , Kazakh cyclist (deceased in 2003 ) * 20 - Joanne Pavey , British athlete * 21 - Virginia Ruano-Pascual , Spanish tennis star * 23 - Valentino Fois , Italian cyclist (deceased in 2008 ) * 27 - Abdelhani Kenzi , Algerian boxer * 27 - Julio René Martínez , Guatemalan fast walker * 28 - Diederik van Weel , Dutch hockey ; October * 2 - Verka Serduchka , Ukrainian comedian and singer * 3 - Keiko Agena , American actress * 3 - Neve Campbell , Canadian actress * 5 - Jacqueline Poelman , Dutch athlete * 6 - Ioan Gruffudd , British actor * 6 - Hannes Hempel , Austrian cyclist * 6 - Wilson Boit Kipketer , Kenyan athlete * 7 - William Lok , Hong Kong's racing driver * 7 - Hans Peter , Dutch dressage rider * 8 - Alberto Undiano Mallenco , Spanish football referee * 11 - Dirk Van Vooren , Flemish comedian * 14 - Steven Bradbury , Australian short tracker * 14 - Teymur Gasimov , Azerbaijani athlete * 14 - Þórður Guðjónsson , Icelandic footballer * 15 - Asha Gigi , Ethiopian athlete * 18 - Michalis Kapsis , Greek footballer * 18 - Marrit Leenstra , Dutch (beach) volleyball star * 19 - Hicham Arazi , Moroccan tennis player * 19 - Marc Lotz , Dutch cyclist * 19 - Helena Sampaio , Portuguese athlete * 19 - Hanneke Smabers , Dutch hockey star * 21 - Joseph Riri , Kenyan athlete * 22 - Marten Eikelboom , Dutch hockey * 22 - Fleur de Kieft , Dutch hockey star * 22 - Mark van der Silk , Dutch swimmer * 24 - Levi Leipheimer , American cyclist * 24 - Jackie McNamara , Scottish footballer * 25 - Fırat Aydınus , Turkish football referee * 25 - Tara McLean , Canadian singer-songwriter * 27 - Semmy Schilt , Dutch kickboxer (K-1) * 30 - Harry van der Meer , Dutch water polo * 31 - KoenSmit , Dutch actor (including Gold Coast ) ; November * 1 - Igor González de Galdeano , Spanish cyclist and sports director * 3 - Ippolito Sanfratello , Italian skater and skeeleraar * 5 - Christian Alverdi , Luxembourg footballer * 5 - Koos Moerenhout , Dutch cyclist * 7 - Monique van der Lee , Dutch judoka * 7 - Martín Palermo , Argentine footballer * 10 - Marco Rodriguez , Mexican soccer referee * 11 - Tibor Dombi , Hungarian footballer * 12 - Egil Gjelland , Norwegian biathlete * 12 - Danny Nicolay , Dutch singer * 15 - Albert Portas , Spanish tennis player * 15 - Rachid Ziar , Algerian athlete * 16 - Mathieu Bozzetto , French snowboarder * 16 - Joe Hudepohl , American swimmer and Olympic champion * 17 - Bernd Schneider , German footballer * 18 - Darko Kovačević , Serbian footballer * 19 - Natasha Kensmil , Dutch painter * 20 - Daniel Schnider , Swiss cyclist * 20 - Maurice Steijn , Dutch footballer and football coach * 22 - Daphne Bunskoek , Dutch presenter * 23 - Marie Collonvillé , French athlete * 23 - Claudia Zwiers , Dutch judoka * 25 - Steven de Jongh , Dutch cyclist * 25 - Marzieh Reyhani , Dutch jazz singer * 26 - Peter Facinelli , American actor * 27 - Tadanobu Asano , Japanese actor, model and singer * 29 - Ryan Giggs , Welsh footballer ; December * 2 - Monica Seles , Yugoslav-American tennis player * 2 - Jan Ullrich , German cyclist * 3 - Holly Marie Combs , American actress (among other Charmed ) * 3 - Sophie Dewaele , Flemish presenter * 4 - Tyra Banks , American actress and model * 4 - Pieter Jouke , Dutch comedian and television presenter * 5 - Eelco Uri , Dutch water polo * 9 - Venuste Niyongabo , Burundi athlete * 10 - Patrik Berger , Czech footballer * 11 - Carlos Alberto Contreras , Colombian cyclist * 11 - Mos Def , American rapper and actor * 12 - Josephat Kiprono , Kenyan athlete * 12 - Josphat Machuka , Kenyan athlete * 12 - Teuvo Moilanen , Finnish footballer * 16 - Kristie Boogert , Dutch tennis star * 17 - Paula Radcliffe , English athlete * 18 - Fatuma Roba , Ethiopian athlete * 19 - Marc Herremans , Belgian triathlete * 20 - Antti Kasvio , Finnish swimmer * 22 - Alex Agnew , Belgian comedian * 22 - toncy of Eersel , Dutch actress (including Good times, bad times ) * 23 - Khavn de la Cruz , Filipino filmmaker, writer and musician * 24 - Stephenie Meyer , American children's author * 25 - Wim Blondeel , Belgian athlete * 27 - Liu Dong , Chinese athlete * 27 - Kristoffer Zegers , Dutch composer * 28 - Natalia Ignatova , Russian athlete * 28 - Ids Postma , Dutch skater * 29 - Besnik Musaj , Albanian cyclist * 30 - Frans Bauer , Dutch singer * 30 - Ato Boldon , Trinidadiaans athlete * 30 - Ralph Milliard , Dutch baseball * 30 - Nacho Vidal , Spanish porn actor * 31 - Amir Karič , Slovenian footballer ; No exact date has been set * Lida Abdul , Afghan artist and photographer Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * April 2 : Storm causes damage north of the Sambre and Meuse. Gusts up to 127 km / h in areas around Antwerp and Liege. * June 9 : 80 mm rainfall in Haacht. * July 5 : 69 mm rainfall in Asper (Gavere). * September 5 : Maximum temperature of 31.2 ° C in Uccle. * November 28 : 34 cm of snow in Ottignies and to 81 cm in Botrange (Waimes). * December 3 : Minimum temperature -21.7 ° C in Rochefort Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions External link (video) : Polygon annual 1973 (Netherlands) (.wmv) Category:1973